


Stripper

by alexanndrian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanndrian/pseuds/alexanndrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She licks her lips, her body swinging around the pole effortlessly and he knows the entire spirit of this place, this kingdom of revelry is inside of her because she devours it as she inhales smoke, salt and sex. Her body becoming the altar for worship, bringing salvation with the fingers she curls around chins of the lucky few that catch her eye.</i> Kaidan discovers his commander’s naughty pastime. Takes place during the Normandy’s lockdown in mass effect 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



  **i.**

A dusty haze of smoke lingers thick and heavy in the air as he enters the club. Hotel California, nicknamed Cali - after an Earth district made entirely of fallen angels and broken dreams - by its patrons, is the type of place that takes its cues from the night itself.

Dark atmosphere, hypnotizing music that makes your blood thrum in time with the baseline. A human woman - all skin and smiles - waves her fingers at him with a wink. Not much has changed about the Citadel’s best-kept secret.  

He cannot count the nights he’d spent here during the time after BAaT. Couldn’t count the credits he had thrown away in here either.

Drinking himself into a stupor and fucking anything that his pockets could pay for. Which thanks to his parents estate, went pretty deep. He came here sometimes after his rehabilitation into a productive member of society to remind himself of the person he used to be. Reckless abandon, angry at the world with a chip beating down on his shoulder. If Kaidan met his twenty-year-old self now, he probably would have punched him in the face.

Kaidan isn’t quite sure why he was here now,  _right now_ , when he was currently on duty.

Shepard had stormed off once the Council dry-docked her ship. No rhyme or reason, only an unwillingness to act. No one was brave enough to ask her where she was headed, with her eyes on fire and her rage clenched in fists by her sides.

Ash had invited him out to drinks at Flux with the other marines. Although he was sure she only did so to be polite. He saw her eyeing Felawa. He had politely declined, stating he had business to attend to. Ash gave him a sweet smile, a pat on the back and a promise that they would hang out some other time.  

Kaidan meandered around the lower wards. Pursuing the specs of a few experimental amps that had just hit the market. Or so the volus merchant said. Content to be alone, just as much as Shepard.

Yet somehow he finds himself here, a playground of debauchery. Where the devil resides in the architecture.

Kaidan nods at the owner when he passes the bar. The man smiles, gives him a wave like he would an old friend. Kaidan ducks away into the crowd before he can get called over. The music transforms into something low, that slips over him. The lights dim further into a deep red, reminding him of blood seeping through the walls – slowly running viscous down the parapets, as he turns.

That’s when he sees her.  

Shepard is dressed down in dark laced underwear, sucked onto her skin, grasping the curves of her body. Her hair big, honey blonde and curly moving in time with the music. Her skin glistens from the lights hitting the sheen of sweat, leading down her long legs where her feet are entrapped by tall, beautiful phallic shaped heels she seems like she was born in.

The look of her like this is a shock. He never expected to see his commanding officer descend upside down on a pole. Much less see her in anything other than her red mercenary armor. Kaidan coughs to assuage the heat slipping across his body. 

The  _‘what is she doing here?’_  that he’s  _supposed_  to think never crosses his mind once. All he needs is to be closer to her; he wants to touch her flesh with his mouth, tasting her.

He’s hypnotized with her on sight alone. Staring to remember sweet smiles flecked with professional distance, lingering touches, her harsh shallow breathing after countless sparring matches. All the things that have ever fueled his fantasy of taking his commander up against the bulkhead in a deserted alcove. It’s all coming to a head.     

She licks her lips, her body swinging around the pole effortlessly. He knows the entire spirit of this place, this kingdom of revelry, is inside of her. She devours it as she inhales smoke, salt and sex. Her body becoming the altar for worship, bringing salvation with the fingers she curls around chins of the lucky few that catch her eye.

She does something that involves lifting and spinning legs in the air, cueing wolf whistles and loud whooping applause. They love her here, if the excitement is any indication. They seem to know her too. The smile on her face is bright and wicked, her enjoyment of the attention pleasing her.

When she walks around the stage, slowly dropping to her knees she hardly seems out of breath; fully in control. The patrons stick their chits enthusiastically into slots surrounding the lit platform. Putting up their offering to please their merciful goddess.  

Kaidan finally finds his voice when can see that dimple in the small of her back as she crawls along the stage. “What does a guy have to do to get a girl like you alone?” He says before he loses his nerve, 

Shepard laughs lightly with a hint of practiced flirtation, bending over to stroke hand down a turian’s faceplate. “I don’t usually see people after hours these days.”

She starts to turn around, it’s all happening in slow motion now. Her curls spilling over her shoulder, pink lips set into a seductive smirk, he can just make out the edge of her smile, “But for a voice like that I might make an exc—.”

She spots him then, her face falling into a mix of surprise and horror, plummeting just as fast as he knows his heart is. Her eyes widen and they stare into each other locked in a standstill. He wonders which one of them will make the first move.

She does.

Shepard sucks in a breath, immediately standing. She’s glaring at him. She lifts herself up easily, never taking her eyes off of him once. There are  _boos_  and disappointed groans as she exits the stage in a flurry, with bright red cheeks.

Kaidan releases the breath he started holding as soon as he had opened his mouth to her. Why had he even said anything? He should have just kept to himself, watching her body glide along the stage floor. Now who knows what kind of complications this would cause for them. For him.

What if she ordered off the ship? Kaidan was almost certain she wouldn’t, not at this stage in the game. It still didn’t rule out things becoming incredibly awkward.  He needs to nip this in the bud now. To talk to her before things became problematic.

Moments later, he finds himself sitting at a stool at the edge of a glass bar before he can find it in himself to change his mind. The owner, a human man - who thought the station had a shortage of barely dressed beautiful human women and was correct from the way he made a killing off of the proceeds - named known as Dev turns to him.

“Alenko? Never thought I’d see you in here again. Seen your face on the vids.” Dev starts, cleaning out a glass with a towel. He hasn’t changed, not much. He was still large, not towering over Kaidan as much as he used to, but still enough to be slightly intimidating.      

“How much?” Kaidan cuts straight to the point, no time to waste.

Dev, who has always been sharp, gets it immediately. He looks toward the stage when the host introduces a new dancer, “I thought you weren’t into meaningless sex anymore? Isn’t that what you said?” 

“How. Much.” He edges out through gritted teeth, gripping the underside of the bar. Kaidan wonders how long it would take to sneak into the back. He eyes the brand new krogan muscle at the door and surmises that it might take a while. Shepard would be long gone by then.

“Way above an Alliance marine’s pay grade that’s for sure.” Dev replies with a smirk.

“Try me.” Kaidan is starting to get impatient, the longer this takes the less likely he is going to have the chance to get Shepard to sit down and talk to him.

“Oh right, I forgot your family is loaded.” Dev motions someone over, a scrawny errand boy, before looking back to Kaidan, “You have thirty minutes. Starting now.” A sardonic smile and a chuckle bid Kaidan farewell as he pushes off of the bar.

**ii.**

Light filters into the darkened room when the door opens making Kaidan look up from his place at an armchair. Shepard’s lithe silhouette is visible before her face is, her arms clasped around herself. She still wears the same uniform she did on the stage. Kaidan tries not to stare, even though he’s pretty sure he fails at it. She doesn’t seem notice his gaze in the murky atmosphere regardless.

She hesitates at the archway before shuffling in on her toes and locking the door behind her – the light of the door panel turning red. This close to her he can see her eyes are not their usual viridian, instead they remind him of freshly turned soil hidden behind dark coal lashes.

Her lips are painted pink as usual though; he takes a bit of comfort in that little bit of familiarity to the woman he thought he had all figured out. She walks up to him without a word. They just stare at each other, again waiting for someone to make the first move. This time he does.    

 “Shepard,” Kaidan starts,

 “It’s Belle,” Shepard snaps, then pulls back, frowning at him. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “ _Here_ , it’s Belle.”

 “I don’t understand. Why? What are you do—.”

Shepard walks forward some more, coming to kneel between his legs. A long finger pressing itself to his lips. “Shh, don’t say anything.”

Her fingers dance along the waistband of his trousers. Kaidan tries to control his raising heart rate, with unsatisfactory results.

Wasn’t he supposed to be talking to her? It was suddenly too hard to think about anything but her fingers almost touching his skin and her tongue rushing out to wet her lips. She makes quick work of his belt before slipping them down his legs letting them, along with his boxers, pool around his ankles — allowing his hardened cock spring free.  

“It’s bigger than I expected.” is all she whispers through a smile covered with a saccharine quality that makes him shiver before she even really touches his skin. She lowers her mouth to suck at his hip bone, fingers sliding underneath his shirt, running up his chest. She kisses the head of his cock tenderly, blinking up at him with feigned innocence under her lashes before she swallows him down with that hot, wet mouth of hers. His breath stops, mouth drying out as his arms grip the armrests of the easy chair.

His head falls back as he lifts up his hips to fuck her mouth. She doesn’t restrain him only bends her head to follow the motion, her tongue swirling around him as her nails start to dig into his chest. The pain twining into the pleasure, making him cry out.

Shepard is still staring at him when he lolls his head back down to watch her. Bright doe eyes that don’t look right on her, they should be the color of fresh sea moss, like in the dreams he’s had of her where she’s moaning around his cock.   

“I’ve thought about you,” Kaidan gulps when he confesses to her, his thighs shaking under her fingers. They trail down, leaving bright blooming red marks in their wake,  “Like this.”

“Have you?” She mutters distractedly. Shepard licks up the side of his cock, with that wicked smile of hers that grips him harder than her mouth ever could, filling him with desire.

What she’s doing with her mouth strikes him as some sort of high art form, her tongue painting motifs on the underside of his length. A warm pressure is starting to build between his hips. She starts sucking him harder, he feels long fingers wrap around the base where her mouth can’t touch, making sure he’s completely enveloped by her. He’s struggling to breathe and not pass out, clenching his jaw as he watches her grin, a pink tongue slipping out. It’s building, more and more an —

“Shepard, if you keep doing that I’m gon - Stop.” Kaidan yells. Pushing Shepard back harshly by her shoulders before he can release inside of her mouth. Shepard’s lips free him with an audible pop, which makes him feel much better than it should. He’s gleaming with the sheen of saliva around him, mixed with a bit of his pre-come, as it hits his chest.

Shepard blinks a few times in confusion, “What?”

Kaidan runs a hand through his dampened hair, breathing hard through an open mouth. He wants more than this. He wants to reach it inside of her. To know how she feels coming around him. How her tight agile body would feel pinned under his arms. Begging him for completion.    

“Shepard,” He pulls her up by the wrists so she stands over him. She follows without protest, a perplexed expression still etched across her features, “Can I tell you something off the record?”

She arches a brow and says with her trademark snark returning, “I’m sure we’re past off the record, Staff Lieutenant.”

He traces the pads of his fingers up the back of her thighs. The softness he finds in her body mesmerizes him. “I want to fuck you,” It comes out simply as if it was talking about something as mundane as a traffic report and not to potential demise of his military future. He can barely recognize his own voice, discolored by his lust into something low and gravelly.  

The question makes her tense up slightly. He’s afraid that she will just punch him, stepping over him when she walks out, by the look on her face. Yet, she doesn’t budge. Kaidan feels particularly adventurous so he doesn’t stop where he knows he should. Treading forward into dangerous grounds.

He takes the wig off of her head, revealing her short softly curling black hair underneath. “Shepard, not Belle.” he clarifies.

Shepard doesn’t say anything, just stares. It’s unnerving. Her inscrutable battle mask painted on. He wants to know what she’s thinking, what’s going on inside of her head. Which isn’t much different to how he feels when he looks at her usually, “I - I just thought I’d put it out there. Now seemed like the perfect time.”

“We shou — shouldn’t.” Her voice breaks along with the character she’s constructed, when he slides his finger across the wet center perched above the valley between her thighs. He knows it won’t take much more to convince her. Her trembling voice tipping him off. 

“Tell me you don’t want to.” Kaidan starts massaging her through her underwear, thick moistness saturating the fabric, “Tell me no and I’ll stop. You can walk out right now. I’ll pretend this never happened. Or you can stay and let me fuck you. And I can make you feel amazing.”

Shepard clenches her eyes as she allows him to touch her, pushing her face into her palms. Moaning as she grinds her hips against his hand. She seems ashamed of the wanton way she is spilling into his hands but she doesn’t stop him all the same.

He palms one lacy bra cup, enjoying the feel of her breast under his palm when it spills out of its confinement. It fits perfectly between his fingers as he touches her, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moans a bit louder as a conformation, so he drags her closer with the hand he’s placed at the back of her thighs.  

“You can’t because you know you want it just as much as I do,” Kaidan says. She nods without taking her hands from her face. He leans up closer to her, “I want to hear you say it.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” It’s a small whisper, one that he has to strain himself to hear. It’s enough to make him moan out.

He drops the hand tending to her chest, pulls her face down, pushes her hands away and kisses her. Tasting himself in her mouth when he coaxes her lips apart with his tongue.

The kiss is wet and sweet, just as he imagines she will feel when he slips inside of her. Slick walls wrapping around his cock as her eyes roll back and he runs his hands all over her body like he owns it. He wants her so bad he can barely breathe.

He turns her around, runs a hand down her back tracing the knobs of her spine. Drops her down on his lap, pinning her hands to her sides, feels himself brush against her sex. All he can think about is her, her perfect angular face, her dusty brown skin, and those soft beautiful moans he wants to transform into lust filled screams. Shepard starts to rock her pelvis into his, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

Kaidan pushes his hands down her body, feeling corded muscle trapped underneath soft flesh, mesmerized by the way she moves. His tongue trails the shell of her ear as he whispers his intentions to her. She moans, gripping his thighs with her fingernails.

His hand shoved into her panties. Slipping his fingers past her outer lips, finding her clit with his thumb. She coats him with her honey then traps his hand between her thighs as she closes them together, riding his fingers with unrestrained wildness. Shepard throws her head back again, baring her neck as she bites down on her lip.

He feels a rush predatory want when he slips a finger past her entrance. She feels amazing and so deliciously tight, writing under his ministrations but he knows he doesn’t have enough time to explore her the way he wants, to marvel at the feel of her so hot pressed against his palm.

He rubs his cock against her warmth, moving his hips ever so slightly, feeling her thick moisture even through the fabric. All he wants is to be inside of her. Not think about the consequences of something for once in what felt like ages.

Maybe it’s the spirit of this place that convinces him to make less than shrewd decisions. His hands dip and slide around the rounded curves of Shepard’s hips. He simply skims her underwear aside, lifts slightly, then he’s easing inside of her.

A choked moan, wracked with desire falls out of him. Climbing up from of his chest, splaying the topography of his lust bare and carnal before him. Where his heart starts beating a melody tempered by ritualistic drums, that tell him to bury himself within the clenched walls grasping his cock - hot, wet and more silken than he could have ever imagined. 

And he has imagined it. Countless lonely nights thinking of his commander locked up in her cabin, wondering just how open her open door policy was. Imagined she had opened her legs to him as well, moaning into his mouth trying to keep her voice low once her back hits the soft foam of her mattress, not to alert her gossip starved crew. Never suspecting Shepard might need comfort through her night cycles; that she was more human than they liked to think. Like  _he_  knew she was.  

Shepard groans out, long, low and delightfully obscene as he sinks into her completely. Her hands, trying to touch him everywhere. He feels them slide down his thighs, reaching behind herself, trying to control his enthusiastic thrusts up into her without success.

It’s beautiful. She’s more than beautiful like this. There is something ethereal about her that hypnotizes him. Perched up upon his lap, taking him fully into her cunt. His face finds itself nestled into the crook of her neck, sucking at the flesh with a fury he knows will leave a mark. The thought of Shepard walking around tomorrow with a brilliant slightly dulling purple mark etched into her brown skin, caused by the heat of their passion. Kaidan grips her hips harder because of it.

“Oh, Shepard,” he whispers into her flesh, trying to convince himself that he’s not dreaming by pulling her down against him just so he can hear her moan louder, which she does, “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted this. How hard it’s been just to watch you.”

Shepard reaches back and grabs at his hair, gripping it tight. Pulling his face to hers so she can collapse her lips over his, plunging her tongue into his mouth. “Oh, fuck.” she moans past his tongue, straight into the heart of him.

The Shepard of his fantasies pales in comparison to the real thing working his cock in her like it’s the only thing she’s ever wanted. Her hips rolling against his, whimpers of pleasure tumbling out of her unashamedly urging him on.

Sanguine blooms inside of her flesh, running it way up her body, the flush of it along with the new coat of moisture cast across her frame. He can’t think, can barely breath when Shepard twists her pelvis just so and he’s deeper inside of her. She lets out a sharp cry, nails catching him viciously.

“Say my name,” he demands, stilling his thrusts. He needs to hear it, needs to hear her pronounce it. To know it’s him making her feel like this, him causing those wonderful sounds falling out of her mouth. That he’s the one running hands along her devout body, pouring his hedonistic manifestation into her flesh.  “Please.

She angles her face up, stares straight into his eyes, breathes out, “Kaidan, please don’t stop.” 

He starts back up, harsher than before, wanting it so bad it physically hurts him as he tries to clench his eyes shut against it. Trapping her arms under his own, slamming her back against him, angling his hips up even higher. Several more well timed strokes through her silken heat and he feels her starting to tighten around him, knowing she’s close. He hears slight whispers of her begging him not to stop. He doesn’t think he could if he wanted too. 

“Meera,” he says her given name under his breath, testing it out. Letting the syllables linger against his lips, causing her to moan out before she captures her bottom lip between her teeth, pink painted across her mouth and probably along his own as well. “Let go. Don’t fight it. I want to hear you.”

The moans start low in her throat, mixing alongside her harsh breaths. She’s swinging her head from side to side like a mad woman, one of his hands releases its grip around her, slipping back down her panties, rubbing her clit with his thumb enjoying the way she melts like butter underneath his light touches.

“Yes, oh fuck.” The groan escapes Shepard’s mouth before she can lift her free hand to cover it. Kaidan rips his hands from her quim and grabs her fingers back under his, holding her steady. Let everyone in the club hear them, hear her shameless moans. Quickening as his pace becomes frenzied.

“You’re so perfect.” And he means it, because she has always been perfect to him. From the minute he saw the bright eyes and sweet smile no one else has seen, caught in quiet moments. Late nights in the mess. Wishing she would let him inside of her universe, tell him all of her secrets. He wants to know all of her.  

Shepard starts shaking her head as if to say:  _no, you’re wrong; I’m not._  She’s arching her back away from him, as much as she can while pinned. One of her arms inching out of his hold, stretching to grab a hold of his hair as she brings her hips back down on his cock again and again. Moans trip out of her lips freely, the delectable sound of flesh meeting flesh orchestrating the symphony of their coupling.

Kaidan moves a hand up her clavicle, pushing her back into his chest, turning her chin forcing her to meet his eyes, “Yes, you are. You feel so amazing wrapped around me. So hot and wet and perfect.”

Shepard lays her head back, mouth open wide, screams and tenses, her fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. He stays still, letting her ride it out, taking a breath before he fucks up into her again when her body unwinds.

A sharp beep chimes around them.

Shepard exhales breathlessly, sagging her head back against his shoulder, “Your thirty minutes is up.”

“You haven’t gotten up yet,” he points out, kissing his way across her shoulder.

She’s rolling her hips again, stretching around his length, “You should hurry then, someone could walk in here at any second.” The slow deliberate way she says the words shoots a shiver up his spine.  

He kisses her face sweetly, feather light, then grips her wrists behind her back. Bending her body forward, watching her ass bounce down on him. With her completely at his mercy it’s easier for him to maneuver himself into her body, angling so he slips deeper inside of her once more, he knows he’s found a sweet spot as she starts letting out small hysterical cries.

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Kaidan mocks her, smirking when she lets out another low shameful moan. He can hear the sounds he’s making, low primal growls that sound foreign to his ears.

Shepard starts to fuck back onto his cock again, trying to pull her wrists out of his grasp to no avail. Making her moan louder. “For someone to walk in and see you getting fucked. To watch you come all over my cock again.” A sharp shove of her hips, willing him to thrust into her is his answer.

He watches himself disappear in and out of her, slowing down his hips a bit, almost pulling out completely, then slamming her back down. Shepard whimpers, she doesn’t struggle against his grip much now. Still tries to adjust her hips the way she wants, to show him that she’s still in charge no doubt. He doesn’t mind. He would follow this woman into hell. All she had to do was ask and he was hers.  

The pressure between his hips resurfaces, fire licking its way up his body, devouring him with the flames. Starfire runs hot through his veins, wine and water set alight inside of his skin. Pieces of their symphony come to a crescendo together.

Shepard is playing his name against her tongue on repeat, her staccato breaths reaching a riveting upsurge as he plays her with deft fingers. Shepard’s screams are desperate now, bleeding into tempestuous sobs. He can feel her starting to spasm around his cock, milking him with her walls. Her body arched over his lap full of tension before she goes limp. Kaidan feels his own climax emerging within his body as he uses her to reach it. Pounding into her sweet, honeyed heat over and over with her wrists still imprisoned by his hands, clenching hard enough to bruise. It just feels so good, he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want this to end, until Shepard whispers in that soft voice of hers:

“Kaidan, come for me.”

Then it’s all bright lights and waves washing over his flesh in tandem. He goes rigid, stilling inside of her at the deepest point right before he drapes his torso over hers and collapses into the warm body curled under his.    

**iii.**

“Wow.” Shepard is tracing patterns into his flesh, a content smile on her face that gives him an underserved feeling of accomplishment. She curls her legs deeper into his lap. He adjusts his arm along the small of her back to balance her.

“Wow is right.” His lips drag along the ridges of her collarbone, followed by his fingers exploring her flesh.

“Why do it?” He asks suddenly, disturbing the silence. Let’s his curiosity get the better of him.

She puts back on her blonde curly mass of hair before, he pushes it aside to place his lips on her shoulder. “Would you believe me if I said I enjoyed it?” She twists back to face him.

He doesn’t answer just waits for her to explain, “In here, I’m not Commander Shepard. The galaxy’s only hope for salvation. Or Meera trying to outrun her parents’ shadow. I’m just Belle. A woman with killer self-confidence and amazing legs. That’s it. No one expects anything from me here. I like that.”

“I can respect that.”

She doesn’t seem to hear him with her eyes glazed over, probably remembering some distant past she’s tried to repress. It was a look he knew well.

Shepard continues:  “I used to come here when I was 17 and on the run from the responsibility of living up to my parents expectations. I wasn’t stupid enough to go into the Terminus. But I wanted adventure. I wanted to do something for myself. Just once. Is that horrible?”

“Not at all.”

They could have walked past each other years ago and he would never have known. No, if he had seen her he would have known. Shepard was too beautiful to forget, with a presence and a grace plucked out of a renaissance painting.

Kaidan decides not to tell her about his time here after BaAT, falling over himself drunk, trying to drown out the memories with liquor. Dry and hollow as he felt inside. He feels as if it would ruin the mood. He wants to savor her some more. “You are full of surprises.”

“I’ve thought about you too.” It comes out of nowhere. Shepard isn’t even looking at him; rather she’s looking down at the designs she is trying to etch in his am. At his silence she continues, “Like that.”

“Why did you say anything?”

“Because I’m your commanding officer.” Shepard answers simply.

“Regs were meant to be broken.”

She laughs, a loud laughs that comes right up from her stomach, “This coming from Mr. Kaidan  _‘I probably have alliance regs tattooed on my back’_ Alenko.”

“You’re hilarious.”

There is a pause, a comfortable one, made for contemplation. Her skin smells like it’s been steeped in honey and milk and salt.  

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” He says without thought, punch drunk with the scent of her.  _Oh no, did I just say that? Stupid idiot._ Kaidan thinks, shutting his eyes.

He feels Shepard stiffen before she clears her throat and speaks, “What did you just say?” Shepard turns to look at him. It’s as if she’s looking  _into_  him, even with her false eyes she can see through him, into his being. She has made a habit of that over the past few months he had known her.

“It’s not because of this, well not completely.” She doesn’t stop staring. Kaidan’s voice becomes frantic. “You don’t even have to say anything back. I just needed you to hear it. Or something like that. I think.”     

Shepard pulls her lips in, nods once, then kisses his cheek. “I should go before someone actually comes looking for me. Thanks for a good time, Staff Lieutenant. See you back on the ship.” She gets up, giving him a pat on the leg; a cool pushing it’s way into his body as she moves away pulling the straps for her bra back over her shoulder. “You know, I’m thinking we should keep this is our little secret.” She says, vacillating in the doorframe.

“My lips are sealed, Commander.”


End file.
